Into the Horizon
by Raven2k8
Summary: "Garfield, where are we going to go? Where is this better place you want to whisk me away to?" "Straight ahead Rae, that's where we're going. I'm gonna take you to the horizon." Simple BBxRae


Something kind of different. Hope you enjoy. No ownership of Teen Titans here.

* * *

"Raven, I'm not as dumb as you think. I know that I'm not exactly a prize, but there's more to me than what you think I am. And I can give you more than what you think you deserve." Garfield Logan tried hard to keep his voice strong, but his reserve was growing weaker.

"I know that. I think I know that more than any of the other Titans." Raven's voice was stronger more out of defeat then out of confidence. Her bare feet were creating little ripples into the ocean. She found water soothing in every way. Internally and out, but it wasn't helping her now.

"Oh right, _empath_", Garfield said.

"No that's not it. I can read you even without my powers."

"And what do you see?" He said curiously.

"I see a scared little boy whose trying to rescue a hopeless little girl." Raven replied coldly.

"Is that all?"

"How else would you put it?"

"I think I'm trying to save you from a monster."

Raven scoffed.

"And what if they were one in the same?" Raven said.

"We'll worry about that if the situation ever comes up." Garfield said, never missing a beat.

"There you go again with your constant need to try to save someone. If you want to be the hero so bad, then I must be your kryptonite."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm beyond saving."

Garfield kicked the water beneath his feet a little too. He dreaded knowing that Raven was right, but he had to hold on to hope. He knew she was always putting herself down more than she needed to.

"I don't believe that. If we rescued you from the depths of Hell from Trigon, we can certainly rescue you from this moron."

"You don't understand." Raven pulled her feet out and crossed her legs; almost as if she were about to teach him a lesson.

"Then help me to understand." He said seriously.

Raven took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh getting ready to explain her actions.

"Garfield, I know it's not what you want to hear, but Duncan and I are meant for each other. He is the only one like me; he understands my need to control my emotions. We both are the same and so we fit together, despite how dysfunctional we are."

Garfield paused for a long while. He was processing the things Raven had said to him and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Raven._ His Raven. _Who was always so smart and logical could convince herself to follow a trend of thinking that was so stupid.

"So you believe that you guys should stay together."

"It only makes sense and I am fine with our arrangements. So I don't see why we shouldn't." Raven said. Her words were laced with denial.

"What about sex?" Garfield said bluntly.

Raven took in a quick breath and was about to rage at him. But she decided that she would not give him what he wanted. She knew he wanted to argue, and she would not allow it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you having any?"

"That is not your concern."

"Raven, we both know how I feel about you. And despite you pushing me away, I want to make sure that you are happy. Which means I want to make sure you're looked after, mentally, emotionally and physically."

"I don't need sex to be happy Garfield!" Raven said slightly louder than what she wanted.

"But it's not as if it could hurt. Sex is a part of most relationships and I doubt you would be one to turn it down, y'know unless he's bad at it. Then you would _have_ to admit that you are not technically 'happy' with your arrangement."

"You are trying to catch me in a loophole and I won't fall for it."

Garfield smiled to himself for a short while, and then forced it to go away so he wouldn't turn her off the conversation completely.

"I'm not tryna do anything, I just wanna talk to you," he said. "Are you satisfied in that area?"

Garfield waited a long time for her to respond. He knew this information was delicate and he would have to dig deep into her in order to get a straight answer. Truthfully he really didn't want to know if Raven was having amazing demon sex with another man, but he needed to know she was really happy and not just putting up a front.

He honestly knew that he had a snowball's chance in hell of getting Raven to admit the truth, but he loved her. He needed to know if she was satisfied, and if she wasn't, then he would have an even better chance of winning her heart.

"No," she said after a long time of waiting. He had almost forgotten what his question was from waiting so long for an answer; but he soon remembered it.

"So he's not good in the sack." He said feeling his pride rise a little.

"No, it's not that," Raven said. "He won't touch me at all. Not a kiss, nor a hug. Nothing."

Garfield felt a great wave of sadness wash over him for ever getting happy. He couldn't believe that Duncan had Raven, and was treating her like she was just another part of the house. Almost like a piece of furniture.

"Why not?" He replied.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was because he was afraid of our powers combining and getting out of control. But he won't physically touch me at all. I told him there were spells that we could try to give us emotional freedom for at least an hour, yet he refuses to try them with me. A girl can't help but feel unattractive."

Garfield scoffed at her comment.

"Wow." He said. "You spend all this time thinking the girl you love is living the life she always wanted. Thinking she's completely happy, just to find out her 'prince' isn't all he's cracked up to be. Meanwhile you're here thinking that if she just gave you the 'okay', you would dedicate your life to loving her. Life is funny isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Raven was a little taken back by his confession, but she didn't want to make much out of it. She was very uncomfortable with the situation.

"So you're not satisfied then are you?"

"Garfield do we really need to get into this again?"

"I just need to hear it. I just need you to be honest with me. That's all I ask for."

"Okay yes, you win, I am not satisfied. Are you happy?" Raven tucked her knees under her chin. It was a small gesture showing she was hurt and depressed inside.

The slits of her dress hung down on her hips and her legs were exposed. She knew she should not let him see her like this, but she couldn't care right now.

He however took full advantage of the view.

"Of course not, Raven that's the exact opposite of what I want."

"Well now you will just have to live with the knowledge that I am not happy, and you won't be able to do anything about it."

"Who says I can't do anything?"

"I say it. You will not ask me anymore questions and we will not talk about me anymore." She said sternly.

"But Raven, I don't understand why you're in a basically mentally abusive relationship when you can have someone who will love and cherish you. I may not have much but I'd give you everything I've got! I'd wake up in the morning and make you an all meat breakfast; I'd meditate hours upon hours right by your side. You say you wanna be touched, Hell, I'd touch you all the time Rae! What's stopping us?"

"Maybe I don't feel the same way Garfield. Have you thought about that?"

Raven tucked some hair that was falling into her face behind her ear. She looked straight ahead into the horizon and kept her face as stoic as possible.

Garfield however scoffed at this comment.

"Now we both know that _that_ is a lie."

"Cockiness is unbecoming," Raven said.

"But knowledge _is_ attractive, and I know you like me as well."

Raven remained quiet once again.

"Oh no, don't you do that Raven," Garfield said with a fatherly tone in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to deny liking me, and I'm gonna call you out on it. Soon we'll be going back and forth until you get mad at me and admit it. And I will have won the argument but we won't talk for the rest of the day. You'll go to your room and I'll have to apologize for hours upon hours to get you to come out. We'll say 'let's pretend this never happened' and we'll be back to square one. Please Rae; let's not go back to our old ways."

"If it isn't broke…" Raven said simply.

Garfield let out a long sigh. He should have expected this to happen and so he just felt upset at himself for getting his hopes up.

"You know Rae, sometimes you can be a real pain. A hell of a pain actually."

"Then why do you put up with me?"

"Because I love you and I always will. But I will never understand why you treat the ones who care about you so bad and yet you flock to the people who treat you like crap."

"That's not true."

"Raven, Duncan is a jerk and a jack_ass_! There is no denying that, even from you. He's just not worth your time."

Garfield now took his feet out of the water as well and folded them. He lent back on his hands waiting for Raven to respond.

"And what do you think my time is worth? I suppose you think it should be spent only with you huh?" She replied finally.

"Well I didn't say it like that."

"But you implied it."

"Okay so what? So what if I want you to be with me, is that a bad thing?"

"You're desire to be with me is not a bad thing, but that doesn't mean it's a good thing to pursue a relationship."

"You haven't given me one single good reason why it isn't. You keep dancing around the question."

"And what question would that be? We've been talking for over twenty minutes now and you've asked me numerous questions. Numerous uncomfortable questions might I add."

"Okay I have only one question and I want a clear answer," Garfield said pointing his finger at her like a father talking to his daughter. "And I don't want any of that extra philosophical crap you like to throw in to make everyone feel stupid. Fair enough?"

"Fine," Raven said feeling tense.

"Why are you with this guy?" He said quickly never hesitating a moment.

"Because he understands me." She replied.

"That's it?"

"In a nutshell, without all the 'philosophical crap', yes. That's why I guess."

"Oh well," He said. "That's a dumb reason."

Raven grew angry at his comment. He asked for an answer and she gave him one. She didn't need his approval and she definitely didn't need him to be judgmental of her.

Raven grit her teeth. "It's my reason and that's all you need to know."

Garfield knew he struck a cord and so he decided to pull back and not encourage her wrath anymore.

"Okay fine. So now I'm going to ask you another question. Not trying to be sarcastic or anything, but, is that all it takes to win you over? Is to 'understand' you?"

"No one said he won me over."

"See that's where I have a problem," he said. "I don't know if you're complicated or if you're just being difficult. Why can't you just give me an answer?"

"I did, I told you why I am with Duncan. And as we've established before, just because you desire something, doesn't mean it's good," Raven said. "I desire to be understood, however that does not mean my relationship is good. That does not mean he has won me over."

"Raven I think you are contradicting yourself." Garfield said cheekily.

"How so?"

"On the one hand you, say you and Duncan are meant for each other, yet now you're telling me that you're relationship isn't good. Am I missing something here?"

"Yes you are. And as I said before, you wouldn't understand," she said softly. Raven turned her gaze to the waters and the horizon. It was so beautiful and she desperately wanted to fly out there; away from all her decisions. But Garfield kept bringing her back here, keeping her in reality.

"Then please, help me to understand," Garfield whispered to her. He scooted as close to her as possible making sure he could see every detail and emotion that painted itself across her face.

He wanted to be able to see what she was thinking just by the way she closed her eyes and the way she pursed her lips.

"Please Raven."

"Duncan and I are both demons," Raven said finally. "I thought I was the only one like me, but he understands the pressure it is to have so much power and have to constantly control it. But together, we do not have a relationship with the fear of losing control. There are no emotions, no love. We are made for each other."

Garfield thought for a moment. He was surprised Raven had finally started to let him into her mind. However he was sad at what he saw. Had Raven, who had always been so smart fool herself into thinking that this is the life she needed to live? That this is what she deserved?"

"But, are you happy?"

"No," she replied.

"Good."

Raven now looked at him. She had not realized how close they had been until she turned and saw nothing but his eyes.

"Why is that good?" She asked.

"Because it means I still have a fighting chance."

Raven didn't say anything. She decided to look at the sea again and keep her attentions away from his piercing and hopeful eyes.

Beast Boy decided to look away from her as well. He wanted to find whatever she was staring at so intently.

"Y'know," he paused. "I can make you happy Raven."

"I don't think I even know _how_ to be anymore."

"Well two years with Duncan and no love will do that to you. But I have hope for you Raven."

"That's very optimistic of you. Maybe foolish, but it's nice to hear optimism."

Garfield laughed lightly.

"It's not foolish to hope," he said. "There's so much out there for you, so much we can have together. And if it means that I'm the one who has to have enough hope for both of us, then that is what I'll do."

There was another pause between the two. The waves were crashing unto the rock below them, and they both loved and hated hearing nothing but that sound in the silence between them.

"Thank you Garfield."

"For what?"

"For making me feel wanted. For thinking there is more for me then what I've been shooting for."

"So, do you think _I'm_ more than what you're shooting for?"

"Yes honestly. You're so full of love and joy. I know that a life with you would mean I'll finally be happy. But I just don't deserve it. Hope is a silly thing for a demon."

Garfield was mad that Raven went right back into her depressed state. It seemed that it was three steps forward and five steps back with her.

"Hope is the best thing for a demon. The hope to be better and live a better life! To be with someone who would love you and care for you, and not just a meditation partner, but a soul mate."

Raven actually smiled at this comment. Something that brought a light feeling in Garfield's chest.

"So you've upgraded yourself to my soul mate now huh?" She said.

"I just might be. But it's not like you'll ever know it. You keep closing your eyes to every opportunity I throw at you. Every time I give you a chance to say you love me back you keep recoiling back into your shell." Garfield was feeling a mix of emotions. On the one hand he felt hopeful and inspired. On the other, he felt exasperated.

"Okay fine," Raven started. She dropped one foot back into the water but mostly turned her body to face him. "Say I do profess my love for you. What do we do then? Do I just leave Duncan a 'Dear John' letter and we run away together? Is that what you have in mind?"

"Actually no." He said. He bent down and put his hand into the warm sea. He used it to splash some water at Raven and was delighted when he saw her smile instead of scowl at him. "I was actually thinking we ditch the letter.

"That's mean Garfield."

"He probably won't even notice you're gone. He'll still be doing the same thing he's always done. Drink his tea, meditate and chant the same mantra and go to sleep at the same time. He'll be stuck in the same cycle till the day he dies."

"That sounds like a depressing way to live."

"Yeah," he replied. "And I don't want that life for you."

"I don't want it either actually."

"So let's do it then!"

"Do what?"

"Run off into the horizon together! We'll do everything you want. Everything you never got to do with that jerk boyfriend of yours."

"Fiancé."

"Excuse me?"

"He's my fiancé," she corrected.

"Oh well. This changes things."

"We can't run away together now right?" Raven said depressingly.

"No." Garfield said. "I guess you'll have to write a 'Dear John' letter then!"

He jumped up and walked fully into the sea up to his mid-calf. He had pulled up his pant leg to above his knee, but they were still getting wet from him walking so fast.

"You still wanna go through with this?" Raven asked.

"Of course!" Garfield exclaimed.

He ran up to Raven and pulled her to her feet. He led her into the water until they were both knee deep. The sun was setting and the wind was blowing making them both feel a little chilly. Garfield moved behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and they both stared into the sunset.

"Garfield, where are we going to go? Where is this better place you want to whisk me away to?"

"Straight ahead Rae, that's where we're going. I'm gonna take you to the horizon."

He kissed her neck and Raven smiled. She was tempted to end this fantasy plan right now and go back to reality, but she couldn't. She no longer felt compelled to return to a loveless relationship with no romance, and no magic. She wanted this love here.

"I don't know if I'm crazy or desperate, but…okay. I'll go with you. But only if you take me to the horizon like you promised."

"Whatever you want Raven. Whatever you want." He smiled and turned her so that she faced him.

He looked at Raven's face and was mesmerized. The fluid colors from the sunset were shining from behind her and she looked like an angel left here on Earth. Her violet eyes matched the purple flowing in the waters behind her and Garfield could barely breathe. He took a mental picture of her and brought his hands up to cup her face.

They both closed their eyes and touched their foreheads together. Raven could feel the cool water that was on his hands stroking her face almost washing her clean. Washing the fear and doubt from her mind and instead ingraining a new sense of hope and love inside her heart.

"I love you Garfield."

"I know."

He leaned in to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers. She felt soft and new. As if she had never been kissed before, which he did not want to ponder if she did. He couldn't let go of her and he wouldn't.

He would tell her to meet him tomorrow at the same place and time with all her stuff. He would rescue her and make it worth her while. But for now he needed to hold on to the moment and this kiss a little while longer.

They stayed in each other's embrace just exchanging passionate kisses until the sun finally set.

* * *

Tell me what you think and review…


End file.
